With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The availability of aftermarket accessories also enhances the attractiveness of pickup trucks as well. Several of these aftermarket products, such as hitch steps, bumper platforms, and running boards, are designed to improve access to various interior and exterior areas on the vehicle. While they do their job fairly well, they are very utilitarian in appearance, and even tend to detract from the appearance of the vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a hitch step can be provided with an enhanced visual appearance. The use of the present invention provides access to all points of a motor vehicle in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but stylish as well.